Voldemort's Heir
by evilduckie01
Summary: Just what it says in the title. Voldemort's kid goes to Hogwarts.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

It was a dark cold night. Alecto Carrow fled down the maze of streets with the bundle of rags held tightly in her arms. Her eyes flickered from building to building, looking for a safe place. She suddenly stopped and looked up at a rusting sign above a gravelled path. The sign said: _Lakeside Children's Home. _Alecto pushed the gate open and hurried up the path to a house that was about three floors high and as wide as two normal houses.

* * *

It was the end of a normal day for Eleanor Jones as she tided up the last of the toys that the little children had left lying around. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. Eleanor waited a few moments to see if the person would go away. A few seconds later the person knocked again. Eleanor put down the cuddly Bob the Builder toy she was carrying and went to answer the door. The person knocked again. It sounded as if it the person was getting annoyed.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." shouted Eleanor.

Eleanor opened the door and a woman ran in. She had light brown hair and pale skin. She was thin and wearing black clothes. She was carrying a bundle of rags.

"Come through to my office" said Eleanor.

Eleanor led the woman into her office. The woman sat down in a chair, still holding the bundle.

"What's your name?" asked Eleanor.

"Alecto Carrow." replied the woman.

"Why are you here?" asked Eleanor.

Alecto put the bundle of rags on the desk and slowly unwrapped it. Inside there was a young baby.

"Is this why you're here?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes. Her name is Amelia Merope Riddle. " said Alecto.

"What's her Dad's name?" asked Eleanor.

Alecto hesitated before saying "Tom Marvolo Riddle"

Eleanor noted the information down. "When was she born?"

"16th November. She's a year old." said Alecto.

Eleanor looked at the baby. She was asleep, completely unaware about everything that was going on.

"We can take her in. She will be looked after well here" said Eleanor.

Alecto smiled then turned around and left the Home.

Eleanor watched her go and then went to tuck the new baby into a cot.

* * *

Alecto walked back from the Home the way she came when suddenly she felt the sudden misery that came with Dementors. She knew that it would be foolish to run. Death Eaters that tried to run away would be Kissed. The Dementors came and carried her off. Alecto knew where she was going. Azkaban. The wizard prison.

It was just over two weeks since Lord Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter. All his followers were being sent to Azkaban. Alecto accepted her fate because she knew that Lord Voldemort's daughter was alive and well. In the future, she would bring revenge for Lord Voldemort and be as evil as him.

Or so she thought.

* * *

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks for the reviews! here's chapter 1!_

Eleven years had passed since Alecto left her daughter in the children's home. Amelia was a quiet baby who started walking before the other babies. As she grew up, the social workers began to notice that strange things went on when Amelia was around, such as little kids who annoy Amelia to suddenly start screaming and change colour. It only lasted for a few seconds but the little kid would still be whimpering. No one could explain it.

There were other strange things too. When people bought Amelia frilly pink stuff they would suddenly shrink or rip. When other kids took the best piece of food before her, the piece of food would turn to mushy vegetables. People who kept going in Amelia's room without permission would get locked in their room with no choice but to smash the door down. Then the other kids would get into trouble for destroying Home property.

Amelia would stay in her room most of the time, watching T.V or listening to music, only coming down to eat or go to school. She was quite clever, but rude and ignorant to the staff. She was a troublemaker. Most of the kids in the Home were. She had had a few Foster parents but none of them worked out. She was usually returned to the home within a few months, occasionally with the Foster parents shouting something along the lines of "This child is a Demon! I never want to see her again!"

Amelia was pale, with green eyes and black hair that was short at the back and long at the front, with a long fringe covering one eye. She didn't get along with any of the other kids in the Home, and they didn't get along with her. She was the cause of most of the fights in the Home.

One day, an old man showed up at the door. He had long white hair and a long white beard.

"Can I help you?" asked Eleanor Jones, who was still working at the home.

"My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts school for…gifted children. I came here to speak to you about a girl called Amelia Riddle." explained Dumbledore.

Eleanor's eyes brightened at the thought of getting rid of Amelia.

"Of course. Please come through to my office." Eleanor led the way into her office.

"Please sit down." said Eleanor, closing the door.

"So is Amelia going to this Hogwarts then?" asked Eleanor, barley keeping in her excitement.

"Yes. She is on our list of pupils to be enrolled at Hogwarts." confirmed Dumbledore. Eleanor looked puzzled.

"Who put her on that list then? Was it her parents?" asked Eleanor.

"You could say that." said Dumbledore.

"So will she stay there?" asked Eleanor hopefully.

"Well, Hogwarts is a boarding school, and she will be able to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays but she will have to return here for the Summer holidays." explained Dumbledore. Eleanors face fell slightly.

"I've noticed you are quite keen to get rid of her. Why?" asked Dumbledore curiously. Eleanor looked uncomfortable.

"Well, she is a bit of a wild child. And sometimes strange things happen around her." explained Eleanor.

"What kind of strange things?" asked Dumbledore.

"Nothing much, really. Just people who annoy her… It's probably her just getting revenge. She's best left alone." said Eleanor. It was clear to Dumbledore that she wasn't going to say much more on the subject.

"Could I speak to her please?" asked Dumbledore. Eleanor looked at Dumbledore suspiciously, then got up and led him to Amelia's room. She knocked on the door quickly.

"Come in," said Amelia from inside the room. Eleanor and Dumbledore entered the room. Amelia was sat on her bed reading a book. She looked up suspiciously at Dumbledore, who smiled at her.

"Amelia, this is Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts school. He's come to talk to you about a place at his school." said Eleanor. She turned to Dumbledore.

"I'll leave you to it. I have to…err…"said Eleanor, trying to think of an excuse to leave.

"I'll be fine. You can go." said Dumbledore. Eleanor rushed out of the room.

Amelia glared at Dumbledore and put the book down.

"You're a psychiatrist, aren't you?" said Amelia. "I don't need help. There's nothing wrong with me. Go away."

Dumbledore had a feeling of déjà vu. This meeting with Amelia was turning out to be almost the same as when he met Lord Voldemort many years ago. Dumbledore hoped that she wouldn't turn out to be like him.

"No, no. You've got it wrong. I'm not a psychiatrist," said Dumbledore.

"Liar! You want me to think that you're not a psychiatrist so I go with you. Just as I'm feeling safe, you're going to lock me up. You think I'm a loony, don't you? I bet that Hogwarts is a school for freaks." said Amelia.

"No, Hogwarts is not a school for 'freaks' . It is a school of magic." explained Dumbledore. Amelia raised a eyebrow.

"You expect me to belive that load of rubbish!" said Amelia.

"It's true. Hogwarts is a school of magic, I am a wizard and you are a witch." said Dumbledore.

"Prove it," demanded Amelia. Dumbledore took a what looked to be a wooden stick out of his poket and pointed it at the book that Amelia was reading earlier.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" said Dumbledore. The book raised of the bed and hovered in mid-air for a few seconds before Dumbledore slowly lowered it down to the bed. Amelia's eyes widened.

"Will I be able to do that?" said Amelia in amazement.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "You will learn all sorts of magic at Hogwarts,"

He handed Amelia an envelope.

"All the details are in there, along with a list of things you will need to buy, and where to buy them," said Dumbledore. Amelia looked puzzled.

"Buy? I haven't got any money," said Amelia. Dumbledore handed her a small leather bag.

"Is this filled with money?" asked Amelia.

"Wizard money. It's all explained in the letter," said Dumbledore.

"How will I get to Hogwarts?" asked Amelia.

"By train. There's a ticket in the envelope as well," said Dumbledore.

"Have to go now. I will see you on the 1st September, at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, walking towards the door. Eleanor was waiting for him outside the door. She looked at him, shocked.

"She's a witch," gasped Eleanor. There was no-one in sight. Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it at her head.

"_Obliviate,_" said Dumbledore. Eleanor's eyes went blurry. Dumbledore put his wand away. When Eleanor's memory of the conversation with Amelia had been wiped, he said "Amelia will need to be at Kings Cross station before 9:00 on September 1st. She knows where to go. Don't forget,"

With that, Dumbledore left the Home.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
